Rise of the Fallen Heir
by quanmon
Summary: Daiki Hayashi, banished from the Hayashi clan 4 years after the birth of Eiji Hayashi due to Daiki's failure to live up to his parent's expectations. His parents attempt to salvage Daiki as an heir to the family through human experimentation with the two research institutes. However the experiment Being a failure he is banished from the Hayashi clan and vows to surpass them.
1. A New Start -Awakening

I will be switching in and out of 3rd and 1st person. Pairing is non-negotiable as I have the story kinda sorta planned out already so just going to see how this all goes.

I do not own anything that deals with Mahouka KouKou no Rettosei except for the OCs in this story.

* * *

"No animal on this planet will discriminate one another at the level that people do. Discriminating against each other so often with all the different varying reasons, its amazing that we are the superior animal against those in the wild. Truly is there a reason to discriminate against whether or not you have magic?"

Saegusa Daiki, Head of the Saegusa Clan

5th Magician's Rights Conference

Daily Tokyo Newspaper 2145

* * *

"Honestly is there a reason for us to hate each other? With every new generation we should be exceeding the previous. Discrimination works against us by diving our talents and creating conflict and tension when there doesn't have to be any. It would be nice if we could all just get along, power isn't everything you know."

Saegusa Mayumi, Wife of the Head of the Saegusa Clan

5th Magician's Rights Conference

Daily Tokyo Newspaper 2145

* * *

 **2083: Hayashi Residence**

Daiki Hayashi sits in the shadow of his younger brother, Eiji. Their parents stroke Eiji's ego with praise of his magic prowess while shunning their eldest son by 2 years as if he a stranger worse than trash. Ever since Eiji was born 4 years ago he has been lavished with their parent's affection and their attention. All of this while Daiki was forgotten for his lack of magic ability.

The Hayashi family was number 23, a primary family in the hundred families, praised for their prowess in their ability to raise magic practitioners that specialized in defensive fortification magic. Their practitioners, aided by the 2nd and 3rd research institute, reinforced fortifications from a wide range of assaults by reinforcing the molecules through strengthen the bonds between atoms. Effectively they made fortifications during the 3rd world war invincible against foreign invasion that prevented Japan from being overcome by the Great Asian Alliance in 2060 when they dominated northern part of China and the Korean Peninsula.

Though after the war they did not rise up in the numbers past 20, their contributions to the war and continued training of defensive fortification magicians provided them with prestige among the hundred families.

Thus for their eldest son of the 5th generation to have minimal magic ability was a humiliation to their rank in the hundred families. Daiki's parents, Hiro Hayashi and Mia Hayashi shunned him as if he were a black stain on white cloth. In 2082 when Daiki was 4 years old, Hiro and Mia attempted to increase Daiki's magic capabilities through artificial enhancements that would be done through a collaboration between the 3rd and 7th research institute in order to increase his ability at controlling multiple sequences of magic at the same time, while also increasing his ability to target multiple points. This however failed and worst, seemed to decrease his ability to perform magic rendering him unable to use CADs.

Therefore, 2 years later, when Eiji Hayashi was born with magic capacity that surpassed the norm, Daiki was immediately pushed even further away by his parents in favor of raising Eiji. This favoritism began feed Daiki's hate for the Hayashi family as he was repeatedly ignored over his younger brother.

Now, Daiki sits in the Hayashi residence in Tokyo, alone for the exception of the house workers around the residence as his parents are out traveling with together with Eiji in his 2nd week in Germany.

"Why am I so powerless?"

"Why was am so hated"

"Why me?"

Sitting in silence in a room void of any materialistic evidence that it would belong to a six year old child sat Daiki Hayashi, the eldest son of the 5th generation main branch Hayashi family. For 2 weeks he had been alone in the residence without any family contact and being ignored by the house workers in fear of angering the head of the family.

Alone he had been waiting in his family home, devoid of any affection and love, growing up not knowing what it was like to have a family. He had learned to fix his own meals, wash his own dishes, do his own laundry, and at this point learned how to live his own life. Punished for being a failure for being inept and punished for still existing in the main branch Daiki began to consider leaving this world.

Yet fear gripped in mind, stopped him from ever going further than thoughts. Unable to bring himself from committing suicide Daiki continued to exist as a drop of water forgotten in the sea of his family. Daiki has been hearing rumors from the house workers that his father was going to banish him from the clan. However, the likeliness of that happening were low due to the public backlash such action would result.

Though as of late, Daiki has noticed that he has been let out of the house less and less. As of last year he has not once left the residence. He wonders if his father is isolating him from the outside on purpose. Suddenly a horrid thought occurred to him.

"What if the isolation was to make the public forget about who I am? To banish me without the backlash? To wipe the stain off our family. How will I survive it?"

Fear and dread began to pile like weights in his stomach as the rumors continued and here he sat in his room alone, pondering his fate now that Eiji, his replacement, was born.

The door opened and in comes the maid, I believe her name was Mina Fuji. She does a slight bow at the waist and says," Daiki-sama, a call from Hiro-sama in Germany, he request your presence, the phone is downstairs." She bows again and leaves the room before I even get the chance to respond.

Sighing he gets up and begins to navigate the empty cold corridors of the Hayashi residence until he gets to the phone. With stones as heavy as mountains weighing in his stomach he picks up the phone.

"Oto-san?"

"Daiki I am banishing you from the family, we have already erased you records and you will be ignored. You will be moving out into an orphanage today. No one will bother sending you back so don't bother trying to get back. This is the fate of filth like you…..Remember that."

Tears began gathering up in my eyes, as my shoulders slumped forward and then suddenly. I was grabbed from behind and I felt a chop to my back. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **2083: Orphanage in slums of Tokyo**

A sharp pain in my stomach. Letting out a scream my eyes shoot open and I barely bring my arms up to block another kick to my stomach. Surrounding are 4 kids, with a large build and wearing old worn out cloths. They look at me with eyes as if I were inferior. The kid that kicked me spits on me and screams,

"GET UP!"

I scramble to get up and immediately notice that my clothes were changed, I don't get a good look as I am shoved back by the first kid and the others close in on me.

"Runt we got rules around here so you listen careful, rule 1 don't piss me off, rule 2 I rule this orphanage, rule 3 going to have to work if you're going to stay in the orphanage, rule 4 you don't eat your food until me and my buddies go through it, rule 5 if you don't like it then get your shit out of here."

Afterword's he punches me in the stomach and hard, looking at his build he must be 10 to 12. Coughing up mucus and vomit I get up slowly and turn my head to look up at him and stair him in the eye.

"You know what kid, I don't like you face but if you're going to stay here my rules or no place you choice."

Bitterly I utter a single word, "Fine."

"Good."

He shoves me back as his buddies move out from behind me and I stumble back for a split second before falling to the floor.

I look all around and notice the lack of sanitation. The dirtiness of the orphanage, lack of beds, and the old beaten up mattresses all around the floors. The 4 kids walk toward the exit and leave and all the surrounding kids act as if nothing had happened. This was my first day at the orphanage, and the only thing I could feel was hatred for the Hayashi Clan.

I make my way over to what I assume is the bathroom. Opening the door the stink of the bathroom infests the air. In the corners, mold and dirt pile up, the mirrors are cracked, the doors are old, and overall everything is unsanitary.

The stench overpowering I turn around and make my way across the room to the exit where the other 4 kids left. A sense of dread permeated the air.

Again all I can think of is hatred for the Hayashi clan. Hatred for the injustice for lack of magic ability. Tears gathering in my eye I pledge to surpass the Hayashi Clan. To rise to the 10 master clans. To surpass the 100 families. In my mind that pledge will stand, I will surpass the Hayashi Clan and make a new start.

With that I open the door, meeting the slums, and breathing my first breath in the Tokyo slums.

* * *

 **2083: 3 Months after being banished**

Before I was banished I was a scrawny boy barely hitting 4 ft. Weak willed and weak built I was nothing. Now though I am 4ft 6 and have gained a decent amount of muscle mass. I have black hair and brown eyes, my fingers once soft and delicate are now hard and rough. Now I wear a black tight fitting heavy hoodie with white stripers that run across the chest vertically, and dark khakis with a white shirt inside. I wear a sit of beat up worn shoes and fingerless gloves.

I have begun to accept the regular routine of life in the slums. I wake up and work for money to pay Tamaki my "rent" at the orphanage. Tamaki is the kid who kindly beat the shit out of me on the first day here. I work as a drug runner running drugs from the drug factories in the slums to the Yakuza distribution facilities.

The drugs are highly for high class customers from the hundred families. The Yakuza run the operation and Tamaki acts as an enforcer for his brother Tohiro who actually manages the 3rd district where the orphanage is located.

They Yakuza divided up the Tokyo Slums into thirteen districts each with their own purpose. The 3rd district handles drug assets while the others handle recruitment, prostitutes, and other specialties that are abundant to their area.

District 3 handles drug assets due to the multiple of orphanages in the area that provide abundant labor form bribing off the orphanage workers.

In the first 2 weeks I went through induction which involved receiving a brand, number 1337, onto my upper right back on my shoulder. The other main part to the 2 week induction was placing me into a division. My main division would be burglary while being a runner is one of my subdivisions for when I'm not working in my main division.

Working in your main division doesn't earn you pay, only your subdivision does. Your main division gives you credit, so as long as you work in your main division, your rent payments can be late regardless. Though every week there is an example for those who don't pay on time regardless of credit standing earned by working in their main division. Pointless beatings but the fear keeps most of the children from thinking to freely about escaping.

As a thief I mainly pickpocket targets in busy streets in the red light district or crowded streets. My handler, Chio, keeps me on a short leash with regular beatings and all round slave. Often times he is drunk and isn't reserved to making sure I'm superior to him. Though lately he has been increasingly more pissed about something in his personal life and doesn't hold back from using me to release any built up stress from it.

Life was hard in the beginning and easier now. 3 Months ago when I first arrived all I thought about was revenge on the Hayashi Clan for banishing me. Now, all I live for is to survive. To survive the unforgiving slums of Tokyo.

Every week I would go a karaoke bar designated by Chio to being work pickpocketing. Every week he would be surrounded by friends, associates, and women. There would be drinks spread around, singing, laughing and smokes being passed around as I would enter. Today was different. I walked in and the merry mood was dead. There were no women, no friends, and no associates. Instead 5 men in black suits were in the room, one sitting at the center where Chio usually sat, 2 flanked the main in the center while another 2 held a bloody beat up Chio to the side.

The air tasted of fear as the 3 men in front stared at me as if I was an insect. Fear swirled in my stomach as they sized me up. The man in the center then asked," Now who are you boy?"

The air became heavy and my body felt as if it was suffocating, as if the life out of my body was screaming for me to run and maybe I will have a chance at life. Seconds ticked by as I was frozen in fear. As if time had stopped or slowed down. However, as if my silence were disrespect the main spoke again, "Boy, I asked you a question, now who are you?"

I barely stutter out a reply,"D,D,Daiki Sir."

The man stared at me for another few seconds before asking another question, "Now Daiki do you know who this main is?"

The two men holding onto Chio pushed him forward as he slumped forward onto his knees. Chio then looked up and looked into my eyes. With his bruised face, and bloody cloths his eyes widen for a second before screaming," This little Shit was the one who took it! I was going to give it to you last week before I lost it! I know this little shit took it!"

I stood there stunned, what was it I took? What was I being blamed for? Was this the source of Chio's stress, his increased amount of beatings, and the increased roughness with what he had begun to handle me with?

A split second later after screaming his accusation on of the two men previously holding him before punch him and he goes sprawling to the ground, the other man immediately kicks him hard into the gut. Chio heaves as air is forced out of his lungs. Fear grips my heart. Fear holds me down. Fear. I am always fearing.

The man sitting speaks again," Do you know what he's talking about Daiki? Do you understand what is happening?"

In fear I reply," D,D,Did Chio lose something I,I,important?"

"He lost a fortunes worth of drugs, do you know where it is?"

The 4 other men in the room suddenly tense and the two man flanking the middle man begin to move forward ever so slightly. As the two men move forward in their hands they pull out offensive orientated CADs.

Realization dawns upon me that I may not leave alive. The fear gripping my heart and holding my body down intensifies. Sweat begins to gather at my brow, my back, running down my limbs. I frantically shake my head denying any knowledge of the drugs he is talking about. Then I hear a pop from the side where Chio is and turn to see that his head has been twisted to an irregular position. Dead.

"We've wasted enough time as it is, they know nothing clean up the mess." The man sitting down begins to stand up after looking at his watch. The 2 men behind Chio begin to move forward while the 2 men flanking the middle man raise their CADs, activation sequences beginning to form.

At this moment all I can feel is Death. In that moment everything seemed to end, my death, unavoidable, approaching with every second. Every sense in my body screamed for me to escape, to somehow make out alive. Every muscle in my body tensed and burned as if they were on fire.

The activation sequences finished I could suddenly feel my body being rooted in place. The air around me began to grow cold as their magic was carried out. At that moment everything slowed down. I could read their magic. A deceleration type magic and a weight type magic. Suddenly I could read everything around me, the people in the room above and below, and the couple getting down and dirty in the next room over, even the group of school kids coming into the building. I could read everything around me. It's as if the Edios that comprised all things words in a book.

Edios, the information body of the surrounding world in which magic acts on. To think that the information in which magic interferes with to perform its actions would ever be so readily visible. To see the actual information and comprehend what is being presented was inspiring, and no short than spectacular. Magicians all over the world would sacrifice everything to be able to witness this feat no less actually use this. But here I am on the brink of death, reading the Edios all around me.

No words could describe the phenomenon the trance I was in. It was all so beautiful. I could see the magic that was acting on the Edios around me, making me heavier and freezing me to death. I gave a mental command for the magic to disappear and the next moment later everything was restored to normal. Their magic was negated and I was met with gaping mouths and open eyes.

"What the hell was that?! Boy what did you do?! Never mind that, KILL HIM! We can bring the body to one of the labs and well study the body later but, KILL HIM NOW!"

Everything was a blur, the 2 men near Chio suddenly reached for their backs pulling out side arms. They began to point them at me, the 2 men flanking the middle men began another activation sequence, while the man in the middle began to pull out a CAD with his left hand and a side arm with his right. Again the world slowed down around me as the Edios became visible again. I looked at the men around me and willed the 4 men minus the middle man that by now I figured was the leader to disappear. I willed their body to disintegrate, to break down to its most basic components. I willed their bodies to be broken down to mere protons, neutrons, and electrons that comprised the atoms and molecules that made their body.

Their bodies became mere slithers of dust as they vanished from sight, their cloths disappearing with them, their side arms, their CADs, their life's, and their being. I turned to look at the leader and with a mere mental command I willed his CAD and sidearm away and watched as they two disappeared with a slither of white silver powder.

No longer did the man look down on me as an inferior. But looked to me with eyes that pleaded with mercy. To forget the transaction, to forget that he had ordered my death. That he ignored that I was human and just another mere particle of dust in this world. I stared into his eyes until then I willed him away too.

Moments later after his death, a mere few seconds later I fell to my knees. My body burned, muscle sapped of their strength. I was drenched in cold sweat no longer in fear. And only one thought came to my mind.

"Magic, I can perform magic."

My hatred, my pledge against the Hayashi clan surfaced.

"With this power I can do it, I can surpass them, I can surpass all of them!"

"I can make a name, I can make a new life. I can do it."

I slowly willed my body up and left the building. As I left the area I felt my life flip upside down again this year. I began to look up and felt my stomach churn. I started running to the nearest public bathroom. I burst open and lunged for the sink just in time to vomit all I had ingested before. I turned the tap water and washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror only to be astonished.

My once brown eyes had turned pure amethyst.

* * *

Ok so first i do have pairing made, and yes he is using Tatsuya's elemental sight, though he will have Tatsuya's magic it will be different as he cant use it to Tatsuya's extent, atleast no material burst for sure. Haven't really gotten all his powers mapped out but he will live in the slums and make his name for awhile. I tried to time the years to correspond to the years where Mayumi first attends first high. He will participate in the the nine schools competition and the thesis competition. Planning on pairing him with Mayumi. Also if you haven't guess Eiji will be a first year when the shiba siblings are. A bit slow at the moment but it may pick up (probably will). Though this really does help set the background and gives him a reason for just being a badass that im going to make him out to be. If you know what the institutes are then you should have a very rough idea on what his powers will actually be.

Though I will keep Mayumi and tatsuya's relationship similar to and older sister and younger brother type of thing. Not sure when ill introduce the two but may happen when before the shiba's enter first high, might meet as tatsuya is silver in silver tarus. Will he be a genius like tatsuya? most likely but as tatsuya is more of a theory based guy i think Daiki will be more of a hypothetical type of person though not sure yet. In the end he will be pretty strong and will be strategic class.

Will Eiji make an appearance later? Of course he will. If any of you guys pay attention to the time line. Going to tell the truth i may have screwed up the beginning so let me know in the comments if i did and ill rewrite that part of it. But yea he should be born when the Shiba siblings are so you should be able to know whats going to happen here.

Definitely been wanting to read somthing like this for awhile but no one has written anything like it so going to start now. How many chapters will this be? Going to be ambitious and going to aim for the 50 mark but in truth it will be however long it takes to get where i want it to be. Ill follow cannon until after i get to the point where i have no idea what happens and then ill start making it up as i go.

There will probably be alot of OCs and next chapter i think im going to introduce Mayumi or atleast the 10 master clans, hes going to catch someones attention so look forward to it (hopefully) and let me know what you think in the comments. And i apologize if there is some annoying grammar mistake but i really suck at grammar.


	2. A New Start - Meeting the Partiarch

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettosei nor any of its characters, just my OCs

* * *

"Sometimes life changing events can begin with a single detail."

Saegusa Daiki, Head of the Saegusa Clan

After publication of autobiography

Life of Daiki 2162

* * *

 **2085: Tokyo shipping district**

I am now 8 years old. 2 years ago when I was banished from the Hayashi clan I was dumped in the unforgiving slums of Tokyo. The ability I awakened 2 years ago I've taken to calling true sight. After running away that day I discovered I could read the surround Edios at will with a range of a few meters in the beginning.

However as I began to use true sight, it gradually became easier to hold. The other ability I've deemed matter dispersion as it seemed to turn inorganic and organic objects into dust that scatters into the air. Not sure how exactly it works but that I can will it to work. For both spells my range is limited until I can get my hands on a CAD and learn to input sequences into it.

A week after awakening true sight and matter dispersion I began to research CADs and magic theory in order to feel out any lanes of progression I can take. Due to the fact that I never received any magic training while in the Hayashi Clan I am severely unprepared in terms of magic. I don't know my limits, don't have a CAD, and worst of I don't even understand how my abilities work. Thus I have been making visits to a nearby library outside the slums of Tokyo and visiting internet cafes scavenging any and all pieces of information on magic.

I've been making money working as an information broker. Due to my young age not too many people suspect me of any misdeeds. While I've been training my true sight I was snooping around gathering information. Through reading the edios I can determine what is being said in conversations, read documents behind solid surfaces, and even comprehend data stored digitally.

Between my studying and spying my memory has become near photographic. Information steadily became easier to remember and I've worked out a basic theory on my matter dispersion based on what I've studied. When I will objects or beings to disappear I've concluded that I am scattering the protons, neutrons, and electrons the atoms that comprise the body. I forcibly pull the electrons, protons, and neutrons apart while pushing them away from each other which results in a disintegrate like ability. However I've also concluded that it can be easily stopped via counter magic as it is neither refined nor clean. The entire process is just plain sloppy.

I also have begun to experiment with other types of magic using my true sight. When researching magic theory I wanted to test how precise I could manipulate matter and its basic components. If I could pull them apart can I pull them together? Turns out it doesn't make anything I could use as the fine tuning and control required to move individual protons, electron and neutrons is incredible immense.

However I can manipulate objects that are already present. I can change the structure of any object and using my true sight, it doesn't need to be in visual range. In a basic sense I can manipulate the structure of any object within range of my true sight. Though at the moment I cannot change the nature of the object such as turning rocks into gold, I can however move them according to my will and alter them to take any form I wish.

I've categorized this ability as it doesn't exactly fit into any one of the existing categories of magic today as it is rather a mix of them all. I've called it matter manipulation. As a result of discovering this ability I've begun to carry around with me solid plates of basic elements, mostly aluminum as it is the most readily available.

Through my training with matter manipulation on inorganic objects my ability to differentiate between different elements through edios. This is most useful when seen in the air as I have been practicing separating the different elements present in the air.

A limit to this ability I've encountered is in organic subjects or objects. The most I've done is harden parts of the skin on my body and even that was done very carefully out of fear for causing permanent damage. Though a byproduct of this testing is I've begun to grasp the velocity of any moving object, inorganic or organic. I hope to be able to manipulate that for combat use but for now I will have to make due.

Though due to my lack of a CAD my activation sequences have been minimal and crude yet effective. Though the activation sequence is not clean and waste a lot of energy to even activate my capacity as a magician has begun to increase by leaps and bounds. As I continue to experiment with my crude activation sequences my capacity for magic increases as the demand increases.

Other changes I noticed occurred in my body. I began to grow taller and now 5ft 3. My muscles definitely began to tone out, my limbs had lean but strong muscles, as well as my legs, and my stamina has increased as well. However at the moment there is no way to tell if this is normal or irregular as I have no standard to compare it too, nor do I have any equipment to test out the changes I've undergone. My eyes have taken a deep clear shade of amethyst. I've also begun to wear a sleeveless White T-shirt, on top of that I wear old, black hoodie, accompanying that I wear a pair of old grey sweat pants and a pair of beat up running shoes. On my hands I wear a pair of white gloves, this is to ensure I leave minimal traces of my finger prints anywhere. A simple precaution for the just incase situations.

Well another troubling thing that has begun to annoy me was that yakuza. A month after that particular event I found out the yakuza were looking for me and were searching for me based of CCTV footage taken from the karaoke center. I've kept off the main streets for now but soon I'm either going to have to deal with them or leave the area of control.

So in the end I slowly have come to the conclusion that the experiment that the Hayashi clan sanctioned when I was 4 years ago is bearing fruit now. Now ordinary 8 year old should be doing what I am currently capable of. In the 2 years I have left my anger and drive to surpass the Hayashi clan has only grown stronger. Scavenging the news my disappearance was framed as a kidnapping and ended in my death.

From the news reports I've read, it seems I was kidnapped by the Yakuza in which they demanded a ransom. The situation began to deteriorate where I was taken to sea and the ship I was on was destroyed killing everyone on board. Quick and easy. Though on internet forums a lot of speculation has been put on the Great Asian Alliance for kid napping me and taking me back for experimentation to learn secrets of the Hayashi clan.

 _"Bunch of fools."_

The Hayashi clan as a whole has begun to rise through the ranks clawing their way up and rumor has it they might move up one rank to 22. They have been securing more positions in the military due to the fake kidnapping they created and more people in the private sector have been hiring more of their magicians and inspectors for security advice.

Tsk.

I was a pawn for a political move, my sacrifice bought them prestige through my disappearance. All the more region to make them regret their decision. This year though rumor has it Mia is pregnant and that twins were on the way soon. Eiji seems to be the prodigy of the century according to them and Hiro is soaking up all the attention with a fat smile on his face.

Then, in the corner of my eye I see a truck rounding the corner and pulling into the street I am watching. The truck bears the logo of Todo security shipping. An armored shipping truck used to transport military equipment. According to one of my sources I peeked on last weak this shipment is supposed to hold a variety of prototypes specialized CADs scheduled for dismantlement. I figured no one would miss any CADs that were going to be taken apart anyways.

As the truck approaches I pull out a small metal disk that has a diameter of 1 inch. The disk is a normal aluminum with the exception of a beacon that can be tracked by me as long as I am within a maximum of 1 km give or take.

The principle behind the beacons stem from the fact that I can read Edios using True sight. The beacon is special as it leaves an Edios "scent" trail I can easily follow using true sight. However the trail can only last about 1 km long hence the range limit.

The truck continues to move forward and stops at the red light. I proceed to walk into a nearby alley and begin to analyze the truck. A Driver and a Passenger, and no other security in the truck. Seems that the back and the front is separated by wall with a single window. The driver and the passenger seem relaxed and are having a conversation. Their conversation seems to be about their manager at their branch being corrupt and accepting bribes to transport an additional shipment of goods meant for the Kudou family to a contact that will deliver the goods to the Great Asian Alliance.

 _"The Kudou family? The kudou family of the 10 mater clans?!"_

Immediately I look back into the truck and I notice begin to sweep the cargo for anything that isn't a CAD. The thought of getting something extra from what was supposed to be a simple heist for some prototype CADs that were going to be dismantles has me grinning at this turn of fate. Then I spot a box that contained an irregular shaped object that didn't resemble any CAD before. I begin to analyze the object further as the truck makes a left turn. Looking ahead I force another red light 2 stops down and I begin to run to the nearest manhole I find.

Lifting the manhole up, I enter the sewers and proceed to follow the truck underneath. As the truck begins to approach the red light I force the light to not change and the truck suddenly stops. I run underneath where the truck should be and begin to open up a hole underneath the truck small enough for me to fit though. By manipulating the pavement to open a hole above me, I force the pavement underneath me to rise up to the hole. I reach the underbelly of the truck and hold on while also closing the hole that I had opened up.

Turning my attention back to the contents of the truck I let the light turn green. Holding on I begin to scan through the different CADs and mark the ones to take with me. I pick 2 CADs, a glove like CADs that functioned by seemed to use finger movements to start the activation sequences. The next CAD is a pair of duel pistols. The 2 CADs should be useful enough until I get better ones.

Though normally CADs would be useless without the equipment required to program the CADs with the activation sequences I figured I should be able to program them without the equipment. I figured if I can translate digital data into Edios so that I can read it, I should be able to do the reverse. I will have to confirm this after this heist, I listen in on the conversation again, only to find they have moved on and are talking about some female coworker.

They begin to pull into the busy streets that surround the Chinese embassy.

 _"So their contact must be in the Chinese Embassy huh? So either they will drop it off at the Chinese embassy and continue on their way or someone at the dismantlement facility is in on this as well. Guess I better get this on the road then?"_

I first cast a void wall that blocks any psion waves generated from wide side form passing from one side to another by nullifying the medium in which psion waves travel through. By rendering it null the psion waves cannot cross the void wall thus effectively cloaking the use of magic performed on either side to the other. Though true sight still enables me to keep an eye on them as it just lets me read the edios in the surround area. An analogy would be like double spacing your sentences in which the empty space is only slightly bigger.

I began to make a hole on the bottom of the truck while rearranging the various different parts of the car for a hole just enough for me to fit through. Using true sight to keep an eye on the front I carefully make my way inside.

The box with the irregular item is right against the wall separating the front from the back, the 2 CADs I want however are on the sides of the truck so I decide to get the CAD's first. Going to the right side of the truck I pull out a box only to find a steel digital lock asking for a passcode. Using matter manipulation I begin to render the lock useless and open the lock to find a pair of CAD shaped like gloves.

The gloves are black with white lines that travel from the tips of the fingers to the palm where an intricate circulate pattern sits. Their seemed to be no logo or symbol to indicate where the gloves were gloves show little use and a quick glance over shows the CAD to fit my hand. I pull them out and stuff them into the small shoulder bag I'm carrying. Turning around to pull out the other CADs, I peaked at the front and listen in on the two.

They have moved on from that women they were talking about and discussing a rookie. I pause a second to keep listening and the next few moments make my blood run cold. They were talking about a rookie rising up in the ranks of the yakuza.

 _"These guys are part of the yakuza?! Then their manager works for the yakuza as well?!"_

Then that means the yakuza are in contact with the Great Asian Alliance. Are they selling the Japanese out to the Great Asian Alliance? No, they must have a deal going on. The yakuza must be receiving something from the Great Asian Alliance and it must be big to involve selling a relic to them. I focus harder and listen carefully and I get a name of the manager, Fuko Wakazagi, a nice bit of information that should fetch a nice sum to the right people.

With a new sense of urgency I grab the box were the duel pistol CADs are in and open them. Both seemed to be in fine condition. Stainless steel body with a carbon grip and no other logos like the gloves, perfect. The fact that both CADs have no logos on them should make them harder to track unless the prototypes are truly unique. Taking the two CADs I stuff them into the shoulder bag next to my gloves.

Turning to the front of the truck I see the box that's right against the wall separating the front and the back of the truck. Moving forward carefully I raise my awareness of the surroundings via true sight. The truck turns a right and in front of us is the embassy. One of the men moves his hand forward for what looks like a radio transmitter.

"We are approaching the embassy with the cargo nice and tight, you want to open those doors for us then?"

Focusing on the radio I hear a reply,

"We will open the doors when you are closer."

Time is running out I proceed to the box with a little bit of haste. The box is locked and the lock seems to be connected to a lever in the front. I start to disable the sensors around the box as quick as I can. Once I finish I begin to create a whole in the front of the box careful not to interfere with anything else around the box but make the top and bottom edge of the whole denser and thus heavier. This is to maintain even weight so the weight that is moved from the hole is compacted to the top and bottom edges of the box, in case of any pressure sensors are in place

I pull out a chunk of aluminum and separate a piece that weighs exactly like the relic. With one hand I snatch out the relic while simultaneously dropping the piece of aluminum in its place. I freeze for a quick second and was met with silence. Breathing a breath of relief I open my shoulder bag and stick the relic inside. Turning my attention to the front, the man in the passenger seat turns around and our eyes meet.

At first it was shock and silence. A near split second later I grab out a scrap of aluminum and toss it in front of me. I widen the aluminum into a thin sheet that expands to meet the dimensions of the truck creating another wall, it was thin and weak but its purpose was to block their line of vision. Using my true sight I expand my sense to see all around, we are approaching the gates to the Chinese embassy, I can see their doors opening for the truck.

As I sprint toward the back of the truck I force the doors to burst open and I can hear the passenger screaming theft into the radio, the driver is exiting the truck while pulling out a side arm, men from the embassy immediately begin to close their doors. I sprint hard and pull out 4 more plates of aluminum, one I throw in front of me and make it expand into a circular board before jumping on it. The other 3 throw behind me and make meld the three plates together while expanding them to make a slightly thicker wall that should block most small firearms.

Using one of the many various crude magic techniques I've developed, I first began to recognize that the circular plate of aluminum is one element and one entity. One of the bases for some of the techniques involves alternating the structure of an object so that it is too the shaped that is required for the technique and to make it a singular element. Having various elements make up an object make it slightly more difficult to control so by making the concentrations of elements lean to one element In particular makes it easier to manipulate the object.

After recognizing the circular plate as one entity I begin to alter its velocity making it hover above the ground and then reinforce my position on board and therefore combining the plate and me into one entity. The result is similar to a hover board. I am able to surf the air at high speeds with high maneuverability.

I raced down the road, the two men were running around through the alleyways in an attempt to cut me off, though they did not know that I was racing off using magic. Though I noticed one man calling what seemed to be his superiors before he fell out of range of my true sight.

* * *

 **2085: Later in the Tokyo Slums**

I continued moving until I got back to location of my hideout. I made my way to a through the buildings until I reached an old out of date shipping center. I proceeded to walk in to the first floor until I reached a door that was locked with a simple pad lock. I made my way to the door where I proceeded to unlock the padlock and make my way to a freight elevator inside the room. Stepping inside I put my key into a circuit box. Popping it open a hidden button was revealed. Pressing it the freight elevator began to move downward past to a fourth floor. The freight elevator only has 3 visible floors and a hidden fourth floor indicated by the button in the circuit box. To help keep my hideout safe I had rewired the button inside of the circuit box.

When I reached the fourth floor the gates opened up granting me passage to my secret home away from prying eyes. The room was fit with a single bed in the corner, to my right was a collection monitors wired to what I've become to call the Overmind. The Overmind is what essentially a super computer is. Rather than a single very powerful computer it is a collection of low to medium spec computers all hooked together to run as a single unit.

At the end of my bed is a drawer with my clothing. On the opposite side of my bed is a set of gym equipment that I scavenged from the landfills outside of Tokyo. Along the left side of the room was a workbench and multiple parts I scavenged from around the slums. On the workbench was monitor connected to the CCTV cameras that were spread around the building in case of intruders. The computer next to it was hooked up with sensors around the building that would alert me if anyone was inside the building.

In the middle of the room there were various different pieces of equipment were hooked up to a glass chamber. The glass was something of my own creation that should be as strong as 3 feet thick plates of steel. It essentially is compressed plates of metal that were altered to be transparent. The equipment were specialized equipment that I liberated from some research facilities that were to be shut down soon. The machines were for taking readings when I was experimenting with my abilities. Cameras from all angles took footage so that I could analyze my trial runs when I am practicing. The equipment was hooked up to the Overmind so that I could get a better read on what type of things I am capable of without a CAD.

A lot of my magic required directional arm movements for me to direct my magic to my targets. Without a CAD the accuracy of my magic was severely hampered and thus it was more difficult to aim for small targets. Other things I've begun to experiment with is energy manipulation. Particularly I've been playing around with creating artificial electrical currents. I've been practicing making electrical currents in an effort to create a ranged attack. At the moment I can't create complex structures through matter manipulation nor can I use to launch projectiles. I can however adjust the velocity of objects that I can recognize and launch them at opposing targets. This works by choosing the naming an origin point and selecting a transfer point while adjusting the velocity of an object to punch its way to the transfer point. This works differently as force the board to stay above a certain height while providing a propulsion force to push me forward.

However being able to make electrical currents and choosing the direction they run gives me more options by giving me a way to provide energy for a chemical reaction or process. I could create a fire objects at higher velocities powered by electricity or I could insert energy into reactions for instant effects, I could also alter the electrical fields on particular metals and create super magnets with the force 9 times that of Earths gravitation pull. The options once I am able to master this could be limitless, much better than being able to vaguely control single element objects to function the hover board or even change the structure of an object. Not that those aren't useful but those just aren't range. Throwing stuff doesn't provide any elemental bonus that others would provide and can easily be negated with a deceleration filed spell or walls. Even if the objects were to travel at high velocities it could still be stopped or made harmless, there were just too many factors until I could find something and object or substance to make it stronger.

Thus that was probably one of my most important projects that I am currently working on. Other minor things couldn't be done without a CAD so onto the most important part of the day. To test whether or not I could actually write an activation sequence into the CAD without the proper equipment. The potential this could provide would be limitless. At the moment the magic I have been producing is using brute force to alter the edios in the surrounding area. At the moment I cannot use what would be termed as modern magic as there is no full activation sequence present. Without an activation sequence I can't determine what exactly I am doing to use my powers. The only thing I've been doing that would be close to modern magic is when I change the velocity of an object, Accelerator. It was the first activation sequence I made and the calculations should be difficult but it became easier after the 3rd day of constant practice with it. The activation sequence is imprinted in my mind as a memory so just recalling the memory allows me to use the activation sequence. My plan is to copy the activation sequence form my memory into the glove CADs.

I sit down at the workbench while pulling of my shoulder bag and sitting on the table. As I sit in the chair I begin to pull out the loot from my heist. I sit down the pair of gloves in the center, pulling out the duel pistol CADs I sit them to the side and then I pull out the relic. I had nearly forgotten about obtaining the relic. Pulling it out I started observing it, it was circular, made of some sort of stone with a smooth surface. A line of what appears to be runes run along its diameter where it meets another set of runes that run around its circumference. The opposite side has an exact copies of the runes in the same placement. The relic has a turquoise glossy color to be and seems very sturdy.

 _"I wonder what this rune is supposed to be. Guess I'll have to snoop on the Kudou clan later but that may be a bit risky as they are a part of the 10 master clans. Sigh. So many potential problems to deal with."_

Sighing again I place the run to the opposite side of the duel pistol CADs on the other end of the work bench. I turned on the camera that is in front of the work bench to record for later observation.

I picked up the glove CADs and started to pull fourth my memory of the activation sequence. Pulling on the memory I took one look at it to see the activation sequence for Accelerator. I turned my attention to the CAD while maintain a hold on the activation sequence. Taking a look at the CAD there was no activation sequence put in and was void of any useful data. I began to look at the activation sequence in my memory and started to write digital data into the CAD. After an hour and a half I finished writing the digital code into both gloves, in the right hand there was acceleration and the left hand had deceleration. I looked at the clock to find it read 1:20 AM. Sighing I decided to postpone testing for tomorrow. Setting the pair of gloves down I pushed my chair while getting up. I made my way to the Overmind, sitting down I pulled up various information feeds that originated from people I tapped in the underworld of Tokyo.

Pulling it up, I scroll around seeing the usual pieces of information's of drug runs, some blackmail information being passed around, as well as some classified government projects. On the side I see a shipping routes from a variety of different shipping companies. I pull up a small search engine and start searching up anything having to do with the transport of a relic to the Kudou clan redirected to the Great Asian Alliance.

However what I find is my picture on a hit order. Suddenly as if I had been injected with lighting I begin to pull up any relevant information regarding the hit order on me. Pulling them up I thought to myself how stupid I had been.

 _"Dammit I should have left the relic alone, of course they would come after me. I stole a fricken relic. Relics hold the potential to change the world of modern magic dammit."_

Pulling up all the documents relevant to my hit order for a few minutes I gather my thoughts while studying the information. The orders came from 4 factions, the Japanese government, the Great Asian Alliance, the Yakuza, and the Kudou clan. The orders are nearly identical with the exception that the Great Asian Alliance and the Yakuza are kill on sights. On the other hand the Japanese government and the Kudou clan's orders are to capture on sight, presumably to interrogate me for my employer as this I would assume should be very classified information.

Sighing again I laid back into my chair to collect my thoughts. All the reports are not able to find a name as I was banished from the Hayashi clan 2 years ago and they have apparently erased my existence from whatever records they could touch, which seems to be nearly all of them so far. The cameras on the street were only able to track me into I entered the slums so I'm guessing they are right now combing through the slums for me. They do have my picture though it only shows my eyes as I had my face covered. But the problem is that they had video footage of my magic.

This presented a problem as my magic was severely limited and I had yet to test out the CADs. Despite how powerful my magic was there definitely was a limit to how well it would perform in combat situations and nearly all of my magic were limited in range of my true sight. My greatness weakness is if they were out of my range and if they brought guns to this fight that wouldn't be out of the question if they had also brought snipers.

This much attention was definitely not planned this early in my planning. The way I am now, I cannot rise above the Hayashi clan before I am put down by one of their allies. Especially as they apparently arranged a marriage between Eiji and a branch family member of the Ichijo clan. Even if it's with a branch family member it definitely cements them as allies and at the moment I did not have enough strength to take on 1 of the 10 master clans. Ironic though as I had just gained the attention of the kudou clan, currently one of the 10 master clans. Even worst is that Kudou Retsu the current head of the clan is supposed to be the strongest magician today. Definitely not what I wanted to do. Thinking about it the Yakuza and the Great Asian Alliance are definitely out of the question as they have hit orders. That leaves the Kudou clan and the Japanese government. Though logically speaking by going to the Japanese government that would no doubt bring more unwanted attention. So that leaves the Kudou clan but the question then becomes how do I contact them? Well I could always try to run away….Though I would probably be found out by the kudou clan due to their massive resources as one of the 10 master clans. So the Kudou clan it is though the problem is how would I get into contact with them. Striking a deal with them is problem out of the question.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…

I searched up the Kudou clan and lots of information came up. I filtered out anything that had to do with black mail or any dirty laundry in general. I pulled up schedules as well as locations for all members of the Kudou clan. Searching through any high priority targets. Ignoring anyone of influence I scroll down through the list. Ignoring anyone from the main family I look into the branch family members. Due to the high security that accompanies main family members of the 10 master clans it is near impossible to reach anyone of value in main branch of any of the 10 master clans. Looking thorugh the branch family I narrow down the list to anyone in on the main island of Japan. Looking through the narrowed down list I start looking for anyone who has a good relation with Kudou Retsu. This will probably get me an audience with him if I can pull a hostage situation long enough for him to come, or I could die like an idiot. Going through the list I end up with 2 people. One currently in Ishikawa, a branch family member who is an old friend of Retsus. However he is supposed to leave tonight to Germany for a conference on an attempt for flight magic.

The other however is a first year student, age 15 that attends second high in Hyogo. Her name is Fujibayashi Kyouko, Retsu's grand daughter from his younger daughter. She must be studying to be a magic technician possibly? The Fujibayashi clan is known for their ancient magic rather any modern magic. It seems Retsu has a great relationship with his granddaughter. She is currently staying at a home nearby in the richer part of the city. Glancing at her school record she has exceptional grades however there are no listed combat abilities I should be aware of.

So thinking about my mental checklist step one would be to get to Hyogo. I search up any transports headed for Hyogo in hopes to hitch a ride. Hundreds of different times are pulled up on the main screen, filtering out the list for the nearest times there is a shipment of stationary headed there at 5 AM. Looking at the clock it read 3:36 AM. Shaking my head I look at the location only to find out it's about a few hundred meters away from the building. I start to create a fresh backup on all of my data into my hard drives to take with me. I turn around and begin packing any valuables I should keep as the likely hood of me staying here would be minimal. Walking toward the workbench I put on the CAD gloves. I pause for a second.

 _"I guess I can't really do any other planning besides this until I can see the home. Well I guess I'll continue packing."_

Turning around I pull of the travel backpack hanging off the wall and throw in the dual pistol CADs that are still void of any activation sequence as well. I start going through any of my gadgets and materials I have scavenged over the 2 years I have been here to take with me. After 30 minutes the backup hard drives are finish and once I pack those in a protective case I put those into the bag and continue going through the materials I have yet to go through that I would probably want to keep. So far all I have kept was anything that would be useful in combat situations. I left anything that is useless in that sense behind and everything I leave behind kills my souls reminding the effort I went through to obtain these items.

I take in a lot of the special plates of elements that I have been saving for emergencies as well as changing into a fresh change of clothes. Before I can continue to sort through the items my alarms blare warning me of intruders.

 _"Already?!"_

I sealed my travel pack and put it on while throwing my hood over my head and pulling up my scarf. Running over to the monitors I start analyzing who I am up against. To my astonishment I see several men combing through the facility wearing black suits.

 _"So the Yakuza found me first? Makes sense since I am pretty much in their territory."_

Regretfully I didn't finish sorting through the items but I start arming the charges place around the facility and in the room. I then make my way to the entrance to the sewers in my safe house. The explosives are armed and can be set off my two different methods. The first would be triggered as soon as they pushed the button hidden in the circuit box. The second is a remote detonator in my possession. The explosives are just large containers of condensed oxygen that are piped around the facility. As soon as I armed it the oxygen slowly began to release all around the facility and the armed explosives is 4 pieces of C4 in my room. The explosion should be feed on the rich amount of oxygen above that will carry its force throughout the facility. Personally I am quite sad as I haven't even been here long but everyone has to make some sacrifices.

As soon as I drop into the sewers I pull out a plate of aluminum and begin to make it circular. As I throw it on the ground I jump on and pull out a GPS unit that is connected to the Russian satellite. Of course it is tagged with a serial belonging to a GPS company in Germany but what they don't know is I use their satellite as a proxy to use the JDSF satellites instead. Poor digital security in the JDSF is really humiliating for a country that should be near the top in the technological race of the world.

I begin to make my way to the shipping company and check my time, it's 4:22 AM. I'm feeling drowsy but scowl at myself. If I can reach the truck and hide in the cargo I can sleep for a while then but not now. 10 Minutes end I pull out my detonator and as I am about to push it an explosion rocks the sewers.

 _"So they found the button, tsk, so they at least know I was there. Better make this quick then."_

Picking up speed I make my way to the shipping company and expand my true sight. About another 15 minutes later I find the Yakuza combing the facility and checking the cargo trucks.

 _"Dammit, the sewers don't run under the facility."_

I expand my true sight to its limit in an effort to find my truck. I find it in the line of trucks being checked by the Yakuza. I speed to closet point in the sewers to the truck, facing the wall I get off the hover board and shrink it back to a small plate and stuff it back into my pockets. Staring at the wall I being to widen a hole just big enough for me and as soon as I get within a few feet in I close the hole behind me. Keeping True sight active I begin to slowly make my way under the truck. In about 5 minutes I am under the truck. The truck is about to be checked and at the moment it's being held a little behind schedule. I proceed to make my way upward by expanding the hole up while raising the ground before me up as well. As soon as I reach the truck the men begin to check it. I don't break the surface as I wait for them to check underneath the truck and as soon as they do I widen a hole for myself.

The truck begins to leave, and quickly I grab onto the bottom of the truck. As I grab on to the truck I will the ground to close up and as soon we leave the area the whole is closed clean. Slowly I begin to widen a hole in the floor of the truck through the cargo for me to fit through. As soon as I am in I close the truck up and heave a sigh and pull out the relic. I mutter,

"Fuck, this is a lot more trouble than it's worth."

With that I proceed to the front of the truck and sit down. Opening my bag I pull out a blanket and wrap myself before I nod off for the next as this ride is going to last two days so might as well get some rest.

* * *

 **2085: Hyogo – 2 Days later**

The first thing I do is leave the truck, returning to the hole I made to get in, I recreate the hole to leave once we hit a red light and seal myself into the ground. I proceed to make my way underground until I reach an empty alleyway where I resurface. After hours of being enclosed it is nice to feel the sun on my skin and fresh air around my body.

I check my watch to find out it is about 3:30 PM. Kyouko is supposed to get home at about 5:45 PM according to the schedule I got before I left due to club activates. I guess I'll take this chance to scout out the home. Selecting her address from the save ones in the GPS I begin to make my way to the house. On the way I pick up some food and take this moment to finally relax before the storm. Well the very crappy storm.

As soon as I arrive at the house I begin to circle it while expanding my true sight, walking slowly I begin to analyze the structure of the house. It was a 2 story house with 2 house servants. The front door led directly into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Beside the kitchen and also connected to the living room was what I assumed to be the dining room. In front of the door to the rid were the stairs that ran above the kitchen that led to the 2nd story of the house. Under the stairs was a bathroom. Down the hall of the 2nd story were 5 rooms with a bathroom at the end of the hallway. 4 rooms looked to be occupied, though I only counted 2 house servants including the principle Kyouko that would be 3 people so there should only be 3 rooms occupied.

 _"Shit."_

Further analyzing the house and the yard the amount of security was pathetic. The house servants though both carried CADs on them but there were no fire arms in the house. So the only people to really be worried about were the servants as they could also be acting as body guards as well as the guest as at the moment I had no access to any information about people visiting. I immediately turn a right into another street and check my watch.

 _"So 4:15 PM huh."_

I decide to hit to a park and I will commence the operation at 6 PM. The park is only about 5 minutes away and I sit down on a bench. Normally when you see 8 year olds they should be playing around whining about school work and enjoying their parent's affection. However when people turn to look at me all I see are the eyes of pity. They see an 8 year old boy with worn out clothing, with an old bag that looks like another child without a family.

Laying back on the bench I set an alarm for 6 PM and begin to think about all the changes I have gone through since I have been banished from the Hayashi Clan. The first is most notable my physical and magical capabilities. Both have received a large increase with my muscles being definitely too strong for an 8 year old and my magic definitely being too great for what I should be capable of. My magic capabilities have expanded quite well from the true site and matter dispersion to techniques I would have never fathomed I would be capable of.

I am learning new techniques and new limits nearly every weak, my current abilities alone could make me a valuable target for others. With matter manipulation and being able to create electrical currents, my magic just keeps breaking barriers I never thought would be possible. If I sharpen these abilities alone I could probably be a satellite magician. Hell matter dispersion is pretty much an A rank spell. Not to mention the acceleration spell and deceleration spell are in a league of their own. Though I haven't tested the glove CADs yet using acceleration and deceleration as test sequences will probably provide a powerful weapon if they do work, but if they don't I can still cast the spell from memory though it won't be as refined until I get more practice with it. The amount of spells of I have stored in my memories is 4: the dual accelerator sequence that is able to both accelerate objects and decelerate objects; Restructure, allows me to change the structure of an compound of molecules or even a molecule; Matter dispersion but the activation sequence for Matter Dispersion feels more like using my will power as I have yet to determine the activation sequence for the spell; and finally what I am going to call Electric current and true to its name it allows me to generate electric currents.

Thinking about it maybe I can exchange the relic and my services, or should I call them abilities to serve the Kodou clan? A life of servitude wouldn't be too bad but then I couldn't make a name for myself. Tsk. Another aspect I have felt to change would be my mental state. Before I was banished I was meak, weak willed, just another strand of grass in the field. Though slowly I've been getting bolder and balsy. No longer did I begin to speak in an elegant tone with weakness. I began to pick up more slang and more rude styles of talking. Another aspect is that I've been able to think better, collect my thoughts faster, and form a response even quicker. To polar opposite aspects in my mental state are growing: a crazier side of me, a side of me that begs to be released, to express myself with no holds for all the elegance of high society banter; another side of me is a calm collected side, taking in the situation without making any rash decisions, not saying this is crazy but it is one of the most logical solutions to my current predicament, especially seeing how the yakuza found me so quickly, hiding away was definitely not an option.

At the moment my watch begins to buzz. Looking at my watch it reads 6 PM. Getting up I proceed to walk back to the house pulling over my hood while lifting my scarf. Activating my true sight I approach the house to confirm my targets. I mark the servants and prepare to use matter dispersion to get rid of them. I then locate Kyouko and that is when I spot the 4th occupant of the house. It's a girl seems to be about my age with long hair. She has black hair and red eyes. She seems to be talking very vividly with Kyouko. Listening in on the conversation between the two girls I hear a name that makes my blood run cold.

Saegusa Mayumi, eldest daughter to the current head to the Saegusa clan Koichi. The same Saegusa clan of the 10 master clans. This is certainly not what I expected. I obviously can't use matter dispersion on her as that would immediately call for my death. However time is running out and I need to act to make contact with the Kodou clan, return the relic and beg for mercy. But is it worth it too piss off not one but two of the 10 master clans?

Looking at my watch it read 6:07 PM. I close my eyes and way my options. On one hand I could just leave and search for another method of contacting Kodou Retsu, however with 4 parties on the search the likelihood of the party I want to find me is extremely low and to even get an audience with Retsu as a prisoner is lower. But to gain the ire of 2 of the 10 master clans would definitely get me an audience with Retsu or I could end up with Koichi. They may even kill me on sight for such an action. Maybe I could bind the servants and maybe they could possibly spare a bit more mercy. I would probably have to kidnap them and hope for the best at this rate but for-

"HEY! Who are you and why are you outside this house? If you are lost we would be able to return you to wherever you need to go."

In shock I open my eyes to see I had been standing in front of the house with my eyes closed for what I assume to be quite a while. Sweat begins to gather around my body as a deep heavy feeling begins to invade my stomach. The two servants are staring at me, one is outside the house right in front of me standing at the gate, and the other is standing in front of the open door. I can see the principle with the extra staring at me from the 2nd story window which I assume is their room. I slowly begin to raise my arm with the watch on it. Both the servants flinch when I begin to move my arm.

 _"Fuck"_

Looking at the time I notice I have been standing outside a house with my eyes closed for the past 20 minutes thinking. One word came to my mind.

 _"Fuck me"_

I watch the eyes of the house servant look at my arm and follow it to my hand. Both servants are female, and both are black haired. The one close to me has short hair while the one farther away has long hair. The woman closer to me has both hands in front of her while the woman behind her has both hands hidden from view. Using true sight I notice she has her CAD ready to use a spell, I notice though that the phone is in Kyoukos hands and the worst part is I can see she is speaking into it.

 _"Fucking Hell"_

As the woman who is in front of me sees my gloves her eyes widen and begins to open her mount. At that moment I use restructure to create 2 holes, 1 underneath the women with short hair and the other in front of the door way, using my right hand I activate the acceleration sequence and point to the women further in the backing and making a pulling motion, increasing her forward acceleration into the hole that was created. In a split second as the women in front opens her mouth her scream of a warning becomes a scream of surprise as she and the women behind her both fall into the hole that is neck deep. As soon as they fall in I use restructure to seal up the hole so that only their heads are visible above the pavement.

I turn my attention to the upstairs were the curtains are pulled to prevent me from seeing inside. Though with true vision I can see Kyouko screaming into the phone and listening in I hear a word that makes me smile.

"Grandfather!"

I run below the window and use restructure to raise the land so that I'm in front of the window. Inside I can see Kyouko watching the door with what appears to be needles in her right hand while she is tossing the phone to Mayumi who is on the bed clutching a teddy bear. I use matter dispersion to get rid of Kyouko's needles at the same time smashing through the window. As soon as I land in the room Kyouko is running toward me and launching into a battle stance, observing it carefully I can see her right leg muscles are preparing for what appears to be a kick. I pull out 6 plates of steel out and throw them at Kyouko, surprised she backs off dodging the plates of steel only to be suddenly wrapped in them. Turning around to face Mayumi I see that she is openly crying and clutching the teddy bear as if it was a life jacket. I notice the phone is on the bed but the call hasn't ended. Vaguely I can hear someone on the other end shouting for a response.

Slowly I pull out my last 2 steel plates and change them into a small steel cage I set on the ground. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket I throw them inside before walking over to Mayumi and pulling her off the bed. She struggles for a second but my strength prevails and she is inside the cage openly crying. I close the cage and mold the door to look like its walls and now she is sealed inside. All this occurred as Kyouko watched with wide eyes. As I turn around I can make out cars in the distance approaching the house.

"You won't get away with this, you will die you terrorist scum."

I shrug my shoulders and pull out some carbon steel plates and reform them to make a wall and place it at the front of the room. I alter its transparency so that it is clear and walk over to the phone.

"Who are you and what do you want?! The 10 master clans don't negotiate with terrorist and you seem a bit small, a bit out of your league to be hitting big targets like us. Do you even know who we are?!"

As I pick up the phone I pull back my hood and pull down my scarf. Turning around Kyouko's face slowly turns from anger and fear to pure shock.

"How old are you?!" Kyouko's face slightly shocked, Mayumi still crying I reply.

"Does it even matter at the moment?"

"You can't be any older than I am, you must be like 10 or something, what the hell are you doing?!"

At this exclamation Mayumi stops crying but continues to sob and turns her eyes toward me. She looks me in the eyes and at that instant time stopped. Her red eyes were so pure, so beautiful, I shake my and think.

 _"Pff like after this I would be allowed to get close to her anytime soon, let's just focus on one thing at a time shall we"_

With this thought I reply," I'm 8 and your grandfather wants to capture me."

The look on her face makes me want to laugh but I hold it in. Phone in hand I proceed to walk to the window. Several people are exiting their cars and are preparing to make an entry to the house. I return the pillar of Earth I raised to its original size before sealing all entries to the house. I put the phone to my ear and ask a question.

"Who is this?"

I hear chatting on the other end of the phone, probably someone was holding the phone but a second later I hear a reply.

"You are on speaker, and I'll have you know that building will be your grave if you dare harm those girls in any manner or function."

Frowning I use restructure to harden the house and the room. Then I make the entire house transparent as if it were glass but as hard as steel.

"I asked who this is."

I turn around letting a metal rod slip from my sleeve. I alter the rod into a spear and place its point in front of Mayumi's face who has backed up into a corner.

"We are outside the building you can see us if you turn around."

Using true sight I can see on in front of me behind the fence out of plain sight is what appears to be an extraction team. Raising the spear I point it at the team and using matter dispersion to reduce their weapons and equipment to specs of matter. Refocusing my true sight I see a surprising sight. A sight that is confirmed with Kyouko's and Mayumi's facial expression.

"Daddy! Save me!"

I don't bother turning my head but speak into the phone,

"Your extraction team behind that fence should be reporting that their equipment and weapons have been reduced to dust. I've transformed the entire house into glass that can withstand .50 caliber bullets. I will have you know I can reduce organic matter into dust as well Kodou Retsu and Saegusa Koichi."

I can see both men frown in front of the house. The shock on Kyouko's face increasing and Mayumi's face beaming with hope.

"You can see us?"

"Of course I can, now how about we negotiate for the lives of your daughter?"

"What do you want? Power, money, fame?"

Using true sight I determined that the entire time been speaking to Saegusa Koichi as Kodou Retsu has yet to open his mouth. Until he suddenly ask,

"Why are you doing this? You don't seem any older than Mayumi but younger than Kyouko so I will only ask once, why are you doing this?"

I look at Kyouko's face that is brimming with confusion and thought while Mayumi's face clearly expressed how uncomfortable she was with the current situation.

"I have something of yours Kodou Retsu, that is why I am doing this."

* * *

So now Daiki has made contact with the 10 master clans. His powers have certainly expanded but i did take in Kyomi Lok's suggestion for a power. So the electric current and the accelerator are from a certain series. Also his restructure is pretty much alchemy form full metal alchemist. Ill have to say the story looks alot longer in word so i guess ill have to learn how to write some of the scenes better. I did catch some grammar mistakes but definitely not all as this one is alot longer than the last chapter.

My brother is starting to write a fanfic that i really like the idea of so i might write a chapter and start a new story while i write this one from time to time though not sure when im going to start it. But its going to be something i would like to write. For now I wont tell you what it is. Also chapter updates wont be this frequent for i go back to college as i am now on break for awhile

Also note that matter dispersion is pretty much mist dispersion and true sight is elemental sight. The different names are due to how Daiki grew up pretty much, he doesn't have the same resources as Tatsuya nor is he as smart. thus different names.

I had lots of different ways I was going to carry out this kidnapping scene but yes right now he is pretty much OP and he will continue to be OP. I will ichijo bash a bit later as i havent always liked him too much. Ive also made Koichi very protective cause it kinda fit how i was trying to do this. I mean Retsu being an overprotective grandfather to a freshmen in high school? not going to happen, at least not for me.

Other things to note, this is strictly to get his foot in with the 10 master clans, the negotiations will be in the next chapter. when i first started this story i was thinking it was going to be long as with beginning being much more slower than this. Guess got high or somthing but ill try to make this story last for a bit cause i enjoy writing it at the moment.

But seriously when i wrote this stuff it felt alot longer some of the scenes. How sad that some of those scenes arn't as long as i thought they would be. Boo hoo.

So please leave a comment with an suggestions and constructive criticisms and i look forward to reading them.


	3. A New Start - Foot in The Door

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei nor any of its Characters, just my OCs

* * *

"What is better than having one ace is to have an entire hand of aces."

Kudou Retsu

Former Chairman of the 10 Master Clans Committee

2130 Autobiography of Kudou Retsu

* * *

 **2085: Hyogo – Fujibayashi Residence**

"I have something of yours Kudou Retsu, that is why I am doing this."

Time to see how they respond to this. Using true sight I can see the phone being muted and Koichi demanding answers from Retsu. At that moment I noticed one of the Kudou clan members hand him a phone. Focusing my true sight on the conversation I make out what is being said on the other end of the phone.

"The boy's identity has been confirmed, he is the same one who robbed the transport early this week carrying the relic. The boy's name is Daiki Hayashi but It seems that the Ichijo and the Hayashi clans attempted to erase his records after he was banished from his clan. The boy has changed from what his records have shown from when they were taken last 3 years ago. We do not know what other abilities he might have but the equipment and weapons of the extraction team have been reduced to dust. We've analyzed the glass and it is hardened. Though we are sending in a specialist team to extract the VIPs. They will arrive in 15 minutes."

Retsu hands the phone back and turns to Koichi.

"The boy has a shipment meant for one of our research institutes, we've been searching for him to retrieve our shipment. It was a classified shipment, so we want to capture him for interrogation to find our leak."

Koichi nods while grunting, and then asks,

"If he has something of yours why has he brought it back to you? What is he trying to do?"

"I'm not sure so I guess we will find out."

Unmuting the phone they turn it to speaker once again.

"So you seem to have something of mind, do you have it with you? What do you gain from all of this anyways? Unless another party is after you, I honestly don't see the reason you are doing this Daiki Hayashi."

Bitterly I notice that Koichi seems a bit shocked and in the background I can hear him question the fact that the Hayashi clan had another son. I spat out,

"I don't like being called by that name and as you have guessed no less than 3 parties are after me, one being the Japanese government. The other two want to kill me on sight. Your digital security is pathetic, I was able to find out about the shipment a week before it even went out. The Kudou clan has some black sheep, the shipment was being delivered elsewhere. I want to negotiate for my safety in return for your shipment and the girls."

Kyouko eyes widen for a brief second before she opens her mouth to what I assume is to yell at me. That is until I redirect the spear to her throat, and it is safe to say she shuts up nicely. I can see Retsu with my true sight frowning at my action. I take off my bag and take out the relic to hold up for Retsu to see. I notice Koichi's eyes widen at the sight of the relic. He turns to Retsu with what I assume is a look of shock. In the background I hear Koichi speaking to Retsu,

"The shipment is a relic?"

"Yes, it was stolen about 3 days ago, the shipment was reported to have been taken by a boy who escaped using magic. Without a CAD."

Koichi's eyes widen again and turns to look at me. I narrow my eyes as I feel his eyes bearing down on the back of my head. I begin to alter the outside of the house back to its original color while speaking into the phone,

"I will return the house to its original shape with the exception of the inside, the walls will still be as hard the only change occurring is the color. I want only Kudou Retsu to come in to negotiate the terms of the girls release and the return of the relic, you have 30 seconds to enter the building before I kill the girls and everyone in the my range."

"He—"

I end the call before they get to finish replying and start counting. 1. I see Retsu frowning, his eyebrows begin to scrunch forward, the specialist team still need about 8 minutes before they arrive. I can see Koichi getting reckless wanting to storm the building to rescue his daughter. 14 seconds have passed, I walking close to Kyouko I begin to raise the spear for a killing strike. I see Retsu though begin to walk toward the building. 8 seconds left. He approaches the door and turns the door knob. Walking in he has a look of surprise on his face as the entire interior of the house is still clear, just balls of light in place where the lights should have been. He takes a second to take in what he is seeing all around him before turning to the room I am in. His eyes narrow as he takes in the spear in my hand resting over Kyouko's head, her face and eyes widen and shaking in fear.

"3 seconds, this could have ended in a bloody mess if you took that much longer you know."

"I am here now so how about you release the girls and open the door, so we can talk this over of course."

"Don't bother, I can see through your magic."

His eyes widen for a brief second before taking control of his features again. He stares at me and I motion him to where the stairs are as I return the color to the path to where the door was. As he entered the house I had transformed the door to mold itself as a part of the wall. He stares at the colored path for a brief second before walking along the path. As he walks he begins to speak, to create small talk I assume, make me lower my guard, tsk. I'm being looked down on.

"So you mentioned 2 other factions besides the Japanese government and the Kudou clan, who else is hunting you down might I ask?"

"Pff You don't know yet? The relic was being redirected from your research institute to the Chinese embassy, it was being delivered to the Great Asian Alliance. If it wasn't for me the relic would be in the hand of the Chinese by now."

At this statement I see Retsu's eyebrows scrunch together for what is probably the 20th time in the past hour. Kyouko's eyes widen at the implications of my statement and Mayumi just looks scared now that she couldn't see her father anymore.

"Do you know who these men are by any chance?"

"I do, but that doesn't come freely you know."

"Yes I remember you asking for your safety yes? Now why would I do that?"

"Besides the hostages I have, the relic in my position, and the fact that I can reduce them all to ashes I can offer my services to you."

"Now what could I gain from an 8 year old boy?"

At this moment I notice the specialist team has arrived, they exit the trucks in heavy gear. A team of 12 all suited up in some Hi-tech looking armor I haven't seen before. I use restructure to bury them all once they leave the truck neck deep into the pavement. The looks of shock on their face would make me laugh any other day but now was not the time. Returning my attention to Retsu I give him a reply,

"Sorry for the delay in answer but I have just buried your specialist team neck deep into the pavement. I don't expect myself to leave free and no strings attached after this unfortunate event. So in return I can give you information into the underworld and help rat out your dirty laundry before you lose another relic again."

Suddenly his demeanor turns dark, his face becomes shrouded in shadows and suddenly his killing intent floods the room despite the wall between us. Mayumi faints while Kyouko struggles to stay consciousness. Sweat begins to protrude from my body all around. The gloves start to gather sweat my breathing starts hitch up. It takes nearly all my energy to stand up and maintain true sight. It takes even more effort to focus on everything outside the house, slowly my range sinks. With a dark deep voice he speaks again, like an emissary of death.

"You are right, you won't get out of this intact. Though I must commend you being able to maintain whatever sensory magic you have, no less even stand. Even my own granddaughter Kyouko struggles to stay awake but you are still standing, even maintaining whatever ability you are using. I am going to guess off the top of my head that the Great Asian Alliance is after you and I assume the other faction that presumably has infiltrated my clan is also after you. Most likely with a kill on sight order which means that you don't have very many options. Though it is quite surprising to know that there has been a rat's nest under my house I assure you I can clean that up very easily. We both know this wall won't stop me from reaching you, so make your demands, Boy, and let's see if you have any worth or value left in your being."

Sweat pouring down my sides I feel for my remaining plates of materials and take a quick inventory. Looking at him, I see my death as if it has happened in thousand different ways. I check to find my remaining carbon steel and prepare for the worst. Using as much will power I could muster I give him a reply in hopes to secure a future in my life long enough to surpass the Hayashi clan at the least.

"The only CADs I have ever own worn taken when I stole the relic."

At this his eyes perk upward as the ramifications of this were numerous. The fact that I learned how to use magic without a CAD and able to perform high level magic without CAD is no small feat. Especially since he's probably heard of what I've been able to do from the magic I used during my heist. Not even prodigies were able to perform what pretty much ranked top tier magic without the use of CADs.

Though he quickly once again cooled his features and without releasing any of his killing intent he asked something I never would have thought would happen.

"What if I were to give you sanctuary in my clan?

My eyes narrow for a second as I thought this over. On one hand does he mean as a family member, or as a worker for the family? But he hasn't offered it, he seems to be judging me with that question. Will this question ensure whether or not I will be given safety in his clan? Though the likely hood of another chance like this would be far off if I make it out of here alive. So then ever so slightly I harden my eyes and nod my head.

Retsu lets up on his killing intent and I fully let go of a breath I've been holding onto as Kyouko also begins to relax and stops shaking.

"So can I have you open up the door and could you please release the girls?"

I nod my head, though I still have true sight active I begin to dismantle the steel cage and the steel binding Kyouko back into their shapes as steel plates. At the same time I recreate the door frame without the door making an open walkway between the room and the hallway. Then suddenly Retsu lunges forward at blinding speed while saying,

"Though I said what if! I have still yet to judge whether or not I want you under the clan's protection!"

 _"SHIT!"_

I raise my arms while calling the steel plates to form a wall in front of me but in the end I was too slow. He jams his fist into my gut knocking the breath out of my lungs. I faintly hear a scream in the background as I focus on reducing the damage to my body using matter manipulation by hardening my bones. It seems I'm going to field test matter manipulation with organic compounds, shit.

I go flying into the wall behind me right after I soften the impact by softening the walls with matter manipulation. As I struggle to get my bearings I can make out Retsu running for another hit and acting on primal instinct I duck. As I duck the world seems to slow down, I watch as his fist comes into contact with the wall, I see his facial expressions turn to shock as his fist collides with the soft wall. By turning the wall softer it was also weaker so when his fist made contact with the wall, it burst, exploding outward away from the room.

 _"How does he have this strength?! No normal old man could possibly be this strong, how does he have this strength and where is it coming from?!"_

Sifting through my memories on what I read about Kudou Retsu I recall that he had been going under strength augment enhancement measures at the ninth research institute until he actually joined them. Even if the wall was softened the wall wouldn't have burst like that so I guess the strength augments did do their work. Thankfully though hardening my bones prevented most of the vital organs from taking too much damage but I could feel my vomit threatening to come out. Though I could see his grin in on his face as he turned to look at me slowly turned to shock. Though if I knew what he was seeing I would have been just as shocked as I watched everything unfold before me slowly, with clarity I would have never thought possible. Though I see in the reflection of his eyes that my eyes have once again changed color to golden yellow though now I could no longer read the edios around me.

Grabbing out the remaining plates of carbon steel I create duel blades that are about 2 feet long. They were strengthen to handle large amounts of strain before breaking. Wielding the duel sabers I jump back as the world around me turned to normal order. The rush of air leaving the room to the outside world causes Kyouko to scream in the background and Mayumi to wake up screaming as well. Retsu suddenly hollars out to them both,

"Leave now! And tell everyone outside to start packing up, I'll be bringing the kid in dead or alive doesn't matter to me."

"But grandfather, he's just a—"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME KYOUKO! Do what I've asked and leave. NOW!"

I see Kyouko gulp and turn to Mayumi. Running over she picks her up and begins to follow the path downstairs to the clan members surrounding the house. Though suddenly without my ability to read the edios around us I had gained something else. Whether or not this was permanent I wasn't sure but for now I would experiment with it later. Now staring at Retsu I saw him lunge forward and once again the world slowed down around me. I pushed forward and rolled underneath his shot still holding onto my blades I rolled passed him onto my feet where I began to turn around for a slash only to meet his fist as he punches me and I go flying into the wall behind me. Though suddenly I could see his actions and flex my body so that I would land on my feet.

Holding the blades at my sides while on the wall I notice that I could see him moving toward me before he even did. I could see him preparing for a kick, I could see him begin to sprint and his muscles tense for the extension of his leg. At that moment I realized I could read Retsu. Then suddenly I quickly kick off the wall above Retsu as he goes flying into the wall, breaking it with his kick as the wall gives way for his strength. As I land and turn around I start using my new found ability to predict his movement willing my body to counter him. As he turns around he catches my right hand with his hand at the wrist. Suddenly I kick off the ground and spin in attempt to wrestle out of his group while kicking his face. Letting go he bends out of the way and I land once again on my feet and push off toward the quickest exit out of the building. The whole he had made with his first strike.

The room didn't provide enough space to maneuver and as I jump out I could see Kyouko standing there, her eyes widening as she takes in my appearance, by what I assume are clan members, Koichi and Mayumi appear to have left and the only people left are Kudou Clan members. As I land I turn around and spot Retsu also jumping down with his fist cocked back ready to let one go. Stepping back and side stepping to the left I dodge his fist as it whirls past my face mere inches away. His face takes a look of confusion of shock that I had dodged so many hits so far. I know that this advantage won't last long against someone like him so I plan on taking advantage of it for as long as possible. I make an upward slash with my right hand while leaning forward as he dodges. Using this moment I move forward to switch sides as I return the sword to my side as I begin to back away. I move to the left dodging another fist and quickly bring my sword upward toward him as he backs away.

I take this moment to seize the momentum. I begin hurling slashes in no style but rather in a random manner that I judge will be best based upon the predictions given to me by my eyes. Throwing slash after slash in a combinations of twirls and side steps I back off as out of the corner of my eye I see an activation sequence finish and nearly dodge a needle that appears to be infused with electricity. I turn my attention to the direction from where it was thrown only to dodge more as Kyouko joins the fight and begins to throw more electricity infused needles.

Turning my focus to Kyouko I begin to advance on her while dodging her needles and knocking them out of the trajectory path with my blades I begin to sprint in her direction. At incredible speeds I had not expected to be capable of I'm on her in seconds. Raising the blade on my right hand I prepare for a downward slash, the shock and fear on her face widens as she looks behind me. Looking into her eyes I see a reflection of Retsu going for a round house kick to my right. I change the downward slash into a block and narrowly block the kick as it collides with my arm that is blocking my head.

Kicking off the ground I let the momentum carry me away as I twirl in the air to face Retsu only to let his fist meet my gut for a second time, though this time the strike is stronger and I notice a glow engulfing his fist.

 _"Ancient magic?!"_

I flinch as the pain begins to hit the nerves and the my breath comes out of my lungs and this time I could not prevent the mixture of vomit and bile from leaving my body as it starts to burst out of my mouth. I feel my body drop to the ground with a thud as everything goes black. I faintly make out Retsu saying one last thing before I pass out,

"Take the boy to the Fujibayashi branch house for recovery I will meet you there as—"

Then everything went dark.

2085: Location unknown

Soft.

I gradually begin to awaken, fluttering my eyelids. Everything is blurry for the first few seconds as I continue to flutter my eyelids when everything comes into focus. I vaguely remember the fight where Retsu had knocked me out. I turn too left to see an IV drip wired into my arm. I flex my hands a bit and attempt to bring them into view. That is until I figured out I am bound to the bed. Frowning I turn to my right to listen to the rhythmic beating coming from the Heart Monitor. Feeling my legs I notice they two are bound to the bed.

 _"Seems like they aren't going to be taking chances huh?"_

I close my eyes and rest my head against the pillow again. My throat feels dry and I begin to wonder what happened after I was knocked out. At the time I wasn't thinking and only acting on instinct based on that new kind of power I awakened. Thinking about the effects of using that power I collect my thoughts so I can begin to draw conclusions about it.

First off I can conclude that it lets me read a person to gain an accurate prediction on their course of action. I say this because recalling the fight, Retsu didn't always move exactly how I thought he was. While recalling the fight I remembered the clarity with which I could see things. I would assume it sharpened my vision as I also began to notice some small details.

Hmmmmmmmm…for now that's all I can think of. I'll leave naming it to later.

Then I remembered I couldn't read the edios around me during the fight, so I would have to assume that I can't use true sight at the same time as my reading ability. Though I could read the activation sequences for magic, I couldn't read the edios that it was made up of so I would assume it allows me to just translate the edios into what type of spell or what its effects are. Thinking about it carefully I would have to practice switching between the two as both are useful in combat situations, and both need to utilized equally or at whatever rate makes them most useful.

Closing my eyes once again I begin to expand my true sight to begin figuring out my situation as I have decided it has been put off long enough. Feeling out the building I notice we are in a large mansion. Scouting it out the rooms close to me the amount of security is ridiculous for an 8 year old. But the display from the fight that in sued I guess I shouldn't have expected any less.

Turning my attention back to them I notice that they are looking at some technical equipment. A moment later I realized they have been watching me the entire time. Looking around a bit more it seems there are all armed with CADs and about 5 of them have Antinite. Antinite is a military resource that is used to negate the use of magic. Well it's the first time I have ever seen one. I'll have to ask later if I could look at one if they would let me. Though I guess I really need to get a grasp on my situation first.

Opening my eyes once again I begin to take in my room, A single room with a door that on the right that leads outside. Two guards are stationed outside the door. The walls are plain and on the opposite side of me is my bag. My bag is laid out and emptied on a table where everything is spread out in a neat orderly fashion. Using true sight I begin to check on the state of my belongings. I ignore the plates or raw materials and check the hard drives first. Breaking down the digital data into edios that could be read I let out a breath of relief.

 _"So they either did not check my hard drives or they couldn't get it, either way it's better for me that way…..for now at least."_

When I backed up my hard drives I had essentially saved every last piece of data from my experiments I had been conducting on my magic. At the moment as the hard drives seemed to have not been tampered with I could assume that all they know about me is from the old records and the magic abilities I had showed them on the day of the kidnapping.

Then I noticed Retsu's presence and search for him only to find him approaching the room while being accompanied by what appears to be an angry Kyouko. Looking around the room one more time I notice the several cameras and what appears to be a hidden door to my side. Probably for the security to burst right in.

 _"Annoying….."_

I hear a knock on the door before it is opened by a maid. Retsu walks in followed by Kyouko, a man and a woman. Now I haven't had the time to clearly see Retsu's face or figure nor Kyoukos given the circumstances but looking at Retsu now, it's amazing to think he could let off so much killing intent, or muster enough strength to destroy walls.

Retsu appears to have a look of an elderly man, a cane would nearly complete the look. His age was around 80-90 years old when I last checked. He has a sharp, hawk-eye like gazes and his voice had a clear tone that demands attention when spoken. His hair is a grayish white and he is wearing a suit, like that night. He has a slim figure that adequately hides his monstrous strength and appears to carry no CAD.

Kyouko on the other hand is only a half a foot taller than me despite the 7 year age difference which is quite sad in my opinion. Though she has a slim figure with a nice hourglass figure coming into shape, her bust seems to be growing nicely, her future seems promising. She appears to be wearing a light layer of makeup that covers her delicate facial features. She doesn't seem too happy to be her at the moment.

The man and the woman I assume to be her parents based on their expressions towards kyouko. Delicate and elegant facial features that can hide many shadows under its surface. Using true sight I see that the parents are armed with CADs, the maid has a CAD and a fire arm and lastly Kyouko has a CAD and what appears to be needles hidden around her body. I can see her fingers twitching ever so slightly for her needles as if to impale or castrate me for being here.

Looking at Retsu in the eye I quirk an eyebrow asking the simple question, what now?

Retsu just looks at me with a small smile before bringing his arm to his mouth before clearing his throat. As he lowers his arm he moves his hand for the others to take a seat while he himself takes the seat closest to the door. As they sit down, I give him a look that demands in explanation. Smiling a bit more he finally begins to talk.

"You have been asleep for about a day so quite a bit of time has passed since you were last awake. That little fight served two purposes, one to test whether or not I wanted you and the second to provide an alibi. 12 hours ago you were pronounced dead and your former family the Hayashi clan has been notified. Whether or not they care would be a different question entirely."

At this statement I see the two adults whose identity I have yet to confirm flinch. The female who I believe is the mother of Kouko begins to argue,

"But they are his parents, surely thus must be feeling something?"

"No, they wanted his body to be given to one of the research institutes, I had him delivered to one of ours on paper but obviously he still with us and here. I have decided Daiki that you will be taken into our clan's protection. At the moment we are still apart of the 10 master clans. However with the power I currently wield as a member of the 10 master clans as well as within the government I will likely have to leave one of the two. When that happens we will be seen as weak, and the other 10 master clans, the 18 assistant clans and maybe even some of the hundred clans will attempt to take away some of our influence. To ensure that we will assert or dominance and power when that happens and to do so we will need powerful magicians and magic engineers. At the moment Kyouko shows plenty of promise but Minoru is weak and bound by sickness. Despite his strength I fear he may not live long into adulthood. Therefore I have decided we will take you into the clan and make you a clan member, to assure or position of power when I am inevitably forced to resign from my position in the government or the 10 master clans."

"But grandfather ho—"

"Silence Kyouko, this is a decision I have made, Ami, I want you to adopt the boy."

"Father I must agree with Kyouko, how can we trust him? And why us? Why not have someone in the main branch adopt him? Surely it would be better if he were from the main branch for when we need to flaunt his power."

"Because no one would care too much if you were to adopt a boy, I strictly remember you wanting a son no? You don't have to make him your heir but it will keep him out of the limelight. If the Hayashi clan and in turn the Ichijo clan were to catch wind of this they would take him back into the fold as he has begun to show magic prowess that my elevate him into the 10 master clans with or without or help. I believe Kyouko can attest to his combat prowess if need be, but I have tested him. He has a unique set of abilities that will aid our clan in the future."

"Do I get a say in this? I would like to continue what I was doing before this."

"I'll have you remember that you gave up hour life when you agreed to come under our protection. And what do you have to return to anyways? Being a thief, sitting in the slums and living life as a criminal? Honestly what is there that you would continue to do in the slums and not here?"

"…..I think you misunderstand Kudou Retsu—"

"Just Retsu, if you are going to be in this family you can't be calling me that."

"Ok, then Retsu, you misunderstand. I wanted to continue developing and testing my abilities. Those hard drives have data on my test runs concerning my abilities. Before I left I was experimenting with several different types of magic. I want to continue working on that. Also there are others in the orphanage that are exceptionally talented, so if you want to flaunt around power I suggest you begin to poke around the slums and the orphanages. Most of that magic talent I assure you would be going to the Yakuza unless you take a slice of it."

"Oh, so you have been conducting research on your own then? And these other talented individuals, are they as talented as you? How do you know them then?"

"Yes I have been conducting research on my own, but no they are not as talented as me. Though they are more like specialist magicians and can only specialize in certain types of magic. I can point you in their direction but given how long I have been gone and the fact that my hideout was blown up, they will most likely not respond to my name. Though they might be using some of my many hideouts. We met with common interest. In the slums, you need to either be the strongest to survive. That is the way of life that the yakuza have imposed. So we usually meet up to ensure our territory is not contested in anyway. Though as I have said I don't know what is happening at the moment."

Retsu begins to sit with his right hand under his chin and his left lazily resting on the arm rest. The maid waits silently in front of the door and stands beside Retsu. Kyouko's eyes have softened at this point and she listens with rapt attention, her parents Ami, and her father (whose name has yet to be mentioned) sit absorbing every little detail of their new son. As for me, I feel a bit restless at being strapped to the bed and make begin to make it known.

Retsu smiles as he notices me wriggling on the bed. With a wave his arm he silently commands the maid to untie my restraints. Though she displays a facial expression of concern and disapproval but moves to remove the restraints anyways. I mean I could have used matter dispersion to remove the restraints early but that would have created more tension then necessary. As soon as the restraints are removed I sit up and stretch my upper body. Cracking my joints and stretching my limbs I stand up and begin to stretch my entire body before sitting down to stretch my legs.

Watching me Retsu begins to finish thinking and as I am stretching my legs he begins to speak again,

"You will meet up with some of our researchers to begin your experiments again and we will provide you the equipment. You will be under watch from clan members from both the Kudou clan and the Fujibayashi clan. You will be adopted by my daughter Ami, and her husband, Miniato. I suggest you begin to get to know one another. We will talk later once you have settled in about those specialist in the slums. Know that you will disclose everything in your hard drives to our research facilities, I'll have a team put together for you to continue your research."

He begins to get up and straighten his suit.

"Then I'll leave you to get acquainted with each other."

And with that he turns around as the maid opens the door, she bows and follows him out of the room. Expanding my true sight I notice that we are still being watched from behind the wall and the security is only slightly less once he leaves.

Turning my attention to Miniato and Ami Fujib— wait I guess I should be calling them mother and father or something to that extent, I begin to study their features.

Ami Fujibayashi, my new adoptive mother, has an appearance of delicate beauty similar to Kyoukos but more mature. She is only about 5ft 5in and is wearing a blue long skirt and a tan woolen turtle neck sweater. Her fingers are elegant and smooth while her eyes are a shade of turquoise. Her hair is short and stops at the neck and her overall tone is sweet and loving.

I begin to think of my mother by birth, Mia Hayashi. In the beginning she wasn't always so distant. It was only really after Eiji was born that she began to ignore me. Indirectly she would tell me that Eiji would have a dire problem requiring her attention, or that what I wanted could away after she finished with Eiji. In the beginning she was caring mother giving me attention when my father would not, if he ever did. I grew up for 2 years not knowing what a father's love should have been and a loose term of attention by a mother. Though the time she spent with me as a child was small I had cherished every moment of it. After Eiji was born the first year she began to distance me I kept grabbing onto every moment she would spend with me until in the 2nd year of EIji's birth she payed little to no attention to me at all. As a 3 year old this changed something in me, I became weak and brittle crying at any moment in effort to gain her attention. Her attention was all I needed, all I wanted, and I was denied. Denied in favor in a prodigy, in a genius better than any child seen before. In their eyes all there was…was Eiji.

During that 2nd year the experiment started. My mother and my father has signed off on a release form that would permit the 2 research institutes to use my body to test magic augments. Magic augments that were to increase my magic prowess in an attempt to salvage the body of a failed heir. The test were painful none the less. The drugs could not dull the burning sensation that filled my body. But I did not wail, I did not cry out in pain, I merely let the tears flow in silence as my body wrestled against the shackles. I let the pain flow through my bodies in hope that after the pain my mother would see me again with open arms. That I would hear my name with that tone she used before Eiji was born. So I endured. Endured the pain as the researchers forced my augments that was I assume supposed to give me the ability to flawlessly manipulate the edios around me. I assumed what had happened instead was that the augments were too much for my body to handle and that my abilities were thus dormant. Dormant until my body caught up to a level where it could take the strain of their augments.

Though as they were dormant I was clueless to what was going on at the time. My father, angry at my failure to show any magical ability ignored my existence, he had ordered that I not be served meals, my spot at the table no longer set. My laundry no longer being done as my cloths begin to pile up in lumps in my room. At that moment not even the house servants paid any attention to me. My mother, the worst of it, had all but forgotten me.

I begin to compare Mia Hayashi and Ami Fujibayashi in my mind. Brown hair to Black. Brown eyes to Turquoise. Their heights, their skins, and even their hands. Subtle differences in their physical appearance makes me think of how much I had missed having someone waiting for me at home. Someone to welcome home, someone to say good morning too. At this moment I think to myself,

"Maybe this won't be too."

"Hello I guess my name is now Daiki Fujibayashi."

"I guess it will be now, wont it? I am Ami Fujibayashi daughter of Kudou Retsu. And this is my husband Miniato the clan head of the Fujibayashi family. You will have to excuse him a bit but he is a man of little words, though it will take him a bit to warm up to you."

At this statement I see Miniato rustle a bit as his wife's statement. Ami just chuckles and puts a hand over his while gazing into his eyes with a slight smile and he relaxes again with his own smile. Just oozing out the love, the cheese is strong and the aroma has officially flooded the room….

"Obviously you have met my daughter Kyouko. Now dear please say something to him, after all he's going to be your little brother now."

Ami's tone is light and caring, as she elegantly moves the conversation around.

"…..fine I am Kyouko and I am going to b—"

"Well I think that has been stated already dear sister so how about something new, perhaps likes, dislikes, dreams and goals?"

Kyouko visibly frowns and her eyes narrow, folding her arms she takes a stance that exhibits authority. In response I grin and began to copy her stance with the exception of being on the bed as she adopts a look of shock. I stand nearly as tall as her standing at 4 ft 8 compare to what I estimate at being 5 ft 2. With a wave of my arm I use matter dispersion to get rid of her needles as all her needles wisp away with a small sliver of dust and with that all 3 family members stare in shock. I begin my explanation, pacing the lengths of the bed while adopting the classic thinking pose, right hand under chin while left hand holding onto right elbow. Classic, very classic.

"I guess if we are going to be family that I am going to have to explain my abilities to you. I have many that you will come to learn after the experiments but this is the one you I believe you should know about. This is probably one of my most dangerous and I have taken to calling matter dispersion. Through testing and researching it is an ability based on matter manipulation based on decomposition. Essentially I can tear any inorganic or organic compound into what amounts to atomic dust. All things considered I have a certain range for it but that will have to be explained another time, at the moment that probably is my most combat feasible ability, though I do have other useful abilities that will be my most combat effective."

I turn around to face them after pacing the bed a few times while explaining the principles to them with grin I begin to continue my talk,

"My dreams are to aspire to become a top magician though I don't exactly know what type of profession I want to take, one of my goals is to aspire to surpass the Hayashi clan to show that even those who are trash can rise to the top. I like learning new things, scavenging for supplies, though I'm not sure I would be doing that anymore,"

With that Ami gives a look as if asking for permission will be the same as asking for death.

"I like to make stuff, whether it is gadgets, tools, or new magic sequences, lastly I love strawberry milk, ice cream and pokey."

With a satisfied grin I face them and place my left arm on my hip before pointing them until a thought occurs to be that I probably should inform them of,

"One more thing, I may or may not be developing multiple personalities, these maybe a result of my abilities so I guess it's your turn now isn't it dear sister."

The look of shock on her face was priceless, as well as on my new parents. I feel as if I had done my job as an introduction. Waving my hand for them to take their turn and introduce themselves they express similar expressions of disbelief. This was how I got my foot in the door to the 10 master clans, on that side note how I first introduced myself to my new family.

* * *

I may not do ichijo bashing but ill get there when i get there. ALso i wont skip to cannon as the problem with is that the shiba siblings arn't the main characters. Thus i really cant follow cannon as there are 2 more years of schooling they go through and the fact that SPOILER ALERT ILL SPACE A LINE AFTER THIS WORD BUT DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT WANT READ NEXT PARAGRAPH, zhou attempts to destroy the yatsuba clan through very round about means. Also the kudou clan will be removed due to some of their members holding high positions in the Goverment not the original reason, so both the kudou and the saegusa clan wont be involved with that mess there are more clans that can put into that role.

OK now that the spoiler has passed and sorry if u read it anyways or just couldnt avoid it, yes this chapter was a talking chapter but on the bright side i will be doing a 2 year time skip so that the age of Daiki and mayumi is 10 and there will be a entire segment for the next 5 years and theyre 3 years at first high. Lots of potential to good stuff there in my opinion. Also for those of you really reading how would you feel as i gave Daiki another girl? Im thinking of adding one even though i said i would not. Well ill guess ill say sorry for that but meh im writing this thing.

Also im planning on another fanfic for this series and i have it all planned out or atleast the first chapter so its going to be awsome...hopefully. Also things to note, i won't list all his abilities right off the bat but ill introduce them when he uses them and give them the backstory. Things to note is that i will changing the triumvirate to the quadruvirate so essentially the big three to the big four.

Things to note is that Daiki having multiple personailities really is just an excuse for my writing cause i have a hard time at the moment trying to write with one mind set. He will probably have varying ranges of extreme personalities changes, also the other children from the orphanages will allow me for more OCs. Most likely somthing like the sakura series and in otherwords a series of guardians. Also i think ill have him as a course 1 student even though if in his mind his magic capacity is taken up with the current magic it shouldn't be possible but it will make tatsuya's first year make more sense.

So now thats over with, this took alot more thought for a second cause i didn't want to do a time skip for this part but i wanted to show how it all begins, and it gave me practice with the fight scene, any thoughts on how that went? Too much detail? should have shortened it to he got his ass wiped? up to u guys.

So please leave a review, follow and favorite, and not sure when i will publish a new story but i plan on by the end of this weekend or at the start of the next week maybe, if i dont, then it probably wont come for awhile. I may just publish a bunch of story ideas for people to use and ill write my own when i get to them. Thx for reading


End file.
